Release devices used in archery generally involve a mechanism wherein a string holding component (e.g., clip component) temporarily grasps the string and a trigger is pulled to release the string from the clip component. The trigger is situated behind the clip component (e.g., the clip component is closer to the bow than the trigger is). With this configuration, the draw length of an archer (or bowman) may be variably decreased as compared to the draw length if the archer were to use his/her fingers. The present invention features release devices wherein the trigger is situated in front of the string holding component (e.g., to simulate shooting with finger with the accuracy of a mechanical release). This configuration can eliminate the draw length reduction that occurs when using a device with a trigger behind the clip. The device of the present invention can also provide the archer additional draw length. This may be advantageous because it may help improve performance (e.g., increased speed, increased flight distance, increased accuracy), and it may also allow an archer to use a variety of draw lengths, for example a bow that may normally have too long of a draw for the archer. The present invention also features methods of releasing strings on an archery bow.